


Couch

by purplespeaknow



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespeaknow/pseuds/purplespeaknow
Summary: Bora and Minji hanging out on the couch
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Couch

bora goes to her living room after eating the dinner that minji bought for her. seeing minji browsing through netflix on her couch, she sits next to minji.

"thank you for the dinner, baby," bora pecks minji's left cheek. "you'll be sleeping here tonight, right?" she asks, hoping minji will say yes because she misses her girlfriend so much.

"uh huh yes, bora," bora beams when minji said that, "here take this, choose something to watch. i'm going to take a shower first, i stink." minji hands bora the remote control and gets up from the couch.

ten minutes after that minji comes back to the couch. as soon as minji sits, bora wraps her arms around minji waist. she rests her head on minji's chest and mumbles against it, "mmh, you smell so good," bora sighs contently.

"i smell like you, though?"

"yes exactly." bora grins at minji.

they tried to focus on the romantic comedy movie that bora had chosen but they end up talking to each other, asking how their day went.

"...i mean i'm excited to try new things, but I have never choreographed for a boy group before. i'm kinda scared i mess something up, i guess that's why i ended up staying at the studio for 6 hours," bora looks up from minji’s lap, pouting at her girlfriend. 

minji who has been absent-mindedly running her fingers through bora's hair the whole time looks at her, "of course it would be nerve-wracking, you're doing something new. but i'm sure you're gonna do just fine, because you're you. queen sua." minji emphasises at the word queen bora smiles at this remarks, "don't pressure yourself too much okay?"

"gosh you know how to make a girl happy, don't you?" bora hugs minji tightly and that makes minji laughs. bora swears to god, that's her favourite sound in this world. even after all these years, minji's laugh still makes her heart flutters. "so, how about you? anything interesting happened at the shop today?" 

"eh, it wasn't much, we still didn't have a lot of customers. but i can recognised some of them, that means they're coming back for more, right?" 

"that's a good thing, minji! soon enough they will become regular customers." 

"that's what I thought too. it's okay, i just started this year. small steps. right now, i'm happy that people are enjoying what i made," minji smiles proudly. 

the both of them talks for hours until bora yawns multiple times. they went inside bora's bedroom and gets on the bed. that night bora sleeps soundly with minji's hands wrapped around her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so I see that there's not enough jibo fic in this world, and I'm just really desperate for jibo fluff fic, so here I am trying to write one.  
> This is actually a piece of writing from my jibo social media AU on twitter, you can find it at @purplespeaknow.  
> Anyway, please give me some feedback? I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
